¡Ya eres una mujer!
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Izumo no recordaba sentirse tan avergonzada nunca antes en su vida. Y si por si sola ya no fuera suficientemente malo, tener a Shura presente solo lo convertía en un auténtico calvario. "¡Kamiki, ya eres mujer!" /Fic que participa en el reto "El Jardín de Shiemi", del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".


**Hello!**

 **¡Vuelvo a la carga en el foro!**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "El Jardín de Shiemi", donde nos presentan una planta medicinal, varios personajes y un problema a resolver con dicha planta.**

 **A mi me tocó:**

 **Planta: Hinojo**

 **Personajes obligatorios: Izumo y Shura.**

 **Problema: Dolores menstruales.**

 **El anime/manga y los personajes don de Kazue Katô.**

* * *

— **¡ERES UNA MUJER! —**

* * *

Yukio se fijo en la fina linea que formaban los labios de su alumna de cabello violeta casi morado. Lo de siempre en el rostro de la joven aprendiz, siempre tan dura, siempre tan inquebrantable. Pero no era solo eso. No, porque sus labios estaban más apretados de lo normal, la piel se mostraba blanca debido a la gran tensión que su dueña le estaba provocando.

Izumo se notaba muy concentrada en algo que distaba mucho de ser la clase que él estaba impartiendo, extraño en ella, sin duda, su vista se mantenía clavada en el pizarron, pero solo de vez en cuando su ojos rojos giraban hacía la puerta. Tenía muchas ganas de salir de ese lugar, eso era obvio, y cuanto antes mejor. Yukio también notó como la chica se abrazaba a si misma protectoramente.

— ¿Te encuentras mal, Kamiki?

La joven prácticamente saltó ante la pregunta dada por el joven profesor a su persona. Y no solo eso, tambien inmediatamente todas las cabezas de sus compañeros giraron hacía su persona.

— ¿Te sientes mal, Izumo-chan?

Como no, Shiemi posó su mano encima de la de su compañera sentada a su lado. La joven oji roja se había puesto firme en cuanto Yukio la había nombrado, haciendo que en un acto reflejo posara sus brazos lejos de ella, encima del pupitre. Una muy mala idea, sin duda se dio cuenta de eso, en cuanto un gran escalofrío de dolor cayó como una losa desde su espina dorsal hasta su bajo vientre. Aun así, el dolor no era tan apabullante como para separar su mano de la de la rubia bruscamente. Trató de no fijarse mucho en la sombra de tristeza que pasó por los ojos de la otra chica, en cuanto hizo eso. Sin embargo, también la había tranquilizado, pues eso si era propio de la peli violeta.

No, no estaba bien. Es decir, sí. Al menos, hace unos momentos lo estaba, pero ahora la estaba atacando un fuerte dolor de estomago, el cual había aparecido de la nada, sorprendiéndola sobremanera. Pero aun seguía siendo demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que se encontraba indispuesta, menos por algo que seguramente era tan estúpido como que el desayuno se le estaba revolviendo en el estomago. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Tomaría un antiácido y problema resuelto.

— No es nada, Sensei, puede proseguir con la clase.

Estar quieta le hacia daño, sin embargo, moverse le mandaba a la zona afectada todavía más calambrazos de dolor y descubrió que hablar era una jodida tortura. ¿Qué clase de dolor de estomago era ese?

Sin poder evitarlo, se hundió en su silla un tanto y habría soltado un quejido, de haberselo permitido a si misma.

— No es nada, realmente —insistió y se negaba a hablar más, pues ya estaba viendo que no iba a aguantar mucho poniendo la voz de siempre.

Yukio se la quedó mirando por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que asintió levemente con un "si tú lo dices..." y siguió con su clase. Izumo no pudo librarse, sin embargo, de la expresión preocupada de la chica sentada a su lado. Shiemi no la creía, eso era algo obvio, pues sabía mejor que ningún otro lo mucho que su compañera de cuarto gustaba de verse fuerte ante todo y pasara lo que pasara, sin embargo se resignaba a no insistirle hasta que se acabaran las clases. No es que a Izumo no le molestase mucho esa cara resignada de la rubia, ¡es que ese dolor no la dejaba pensar con claridad!

El sonido de la voz de Yukio diciendo que la clase ya había concluido por ese día fue la mejor de las musicas para los oídos de la joven aprendiz. El dolor intenso no había disminuido en nada, pero en cuanto se levantó del asiento su mente en seguida se ocupó en porque le rozaba su ropa interior. Lo creyó solo algo de su imaginación cuando un segundo después esa sensación de roze desapareció pero ¡ogh! ¡Esas ganas intensas de hacer de vientre que la comenzaron a acosar en ese momento seguro no eran producto de su mente! ¡Lo sabía, sabía que el desayuno le había sentado mal!

— Izumo-chan, realmente no luces bien —decía preocupada Shiemi saliendo detrás de ella de la clase—. Por favor, dime que te pasa.

— ¡Ahora no, Shiemi! —exclamó la peli violeta, apretando el paso, ¡tenía que llegar al baño!

La rubia se quedó planchada en medio del pasillo, sin saber que pensar, solo viéndola alejarse a la carrera, sintiéndose impotente.

— Izumo-chan... —soltó de forma preocupada el nombre de su amiga al aire.

¿Por qué nunca dejaba que le tendieran una mano amiga?

* * *

La joven de ojos rojos se encontraba sentada en el inodoro, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apoyaba su cabeza alicaída entre las manos. Nada. No había conseguido hacer nada y sin embargo sentía unas ganas de evacuar terribles, que no le hacían ningún bien a su repentino dolor inicial.

Izumo soltó un quejido lastimero, a la vez que se apretaba el vientre con sus brazos, tratando de insuflarle algo de calor por puro instinto, para así sentirse mejor. No es que diera mucho resultado.

"¿Pero qué demonios he comido?" —pensaba desesperada.

Sin embargo, su problema no era una indigesta ni nada parecido. Eso lo supo en cuanto se digno a abrir los ojos, los cuales se dilataron impactados, al notar una mancha de sangre, oscura y espesa, en sus interiores.

Inmediatamente su labio inferior tembló. No, imposible, no podía ser. Olvidándose momentáneamente de ese dolor tan parecido al que te daba al querer hacer de vientre, Izumo inspiró hondo antes de levantarse del inodoro y notar que el agua, antes pura y cristalina, ahora lucía el color rojo de la sangre.

— No me jodas... —susurró, sin poder salir de su asombro.

Pues sí, podía ser y de hecho, lo era. A sus diecisiete años, esa era la primera vez que Izumo pasaba por esos días del mes.

* * *

La peli violeta no recordaba sentirse nunca más fuera de si antes. Esto... era totalmente nuevo para ella, y más cuando ya se había hecho a la idea de ser estéril. Pero ahora resultaba que no, simplemente 'Andrés' se había retrasado unos 6 años para ella... ¡Y por lo que a Izumo respectaba, ya podía haberse quedado en su casa!

Gruñó mientras echaba su segunda colada a la lavadora. Ya era la tercera vez que su sangrado se salía de madres, que vergüenza, se sentía como un cerdo en el día de matanza, y aun por encima, el dolor no se iba.

Desde su descubrimiento de ayer, Izumo no había parado. Haber tenido que ir corriendo a la tienda por unas compresas la había dejado agotada, también se las había pasado de infusión a infusión y de pastillas contra el dolor todas las cantidades que se atrevía a tomar sin temer a quedar tonta. Por si tener que ir al baño cada dos por tres no era lo suficientemente molesto, aun por encima cuando parecía que la cosa funcionaba y que el dolor se iba ya de una buena vez con viento fresco, a la que se descuidaba el maldito volvía cargado de energías y no se marchaba hasta buenas horas después, tan persistente como jodido dolor de muelas. Fue por eso por lo que 'Andrés' la mantuvo despierta más de la mitad de la noche, teniendo que ahogar sus quejidos en la almohada para no despertar a Shiemi. Lo último que quería era que la otra aprendiz de exorcista supiera de su condición. ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Ni de broma! No, ella insistiría una y otra vez en ayudarla y lo último que Izumo quería era tener que deberle algo... otra vez.

— Ser mujer da asco —sin poder contenerse, descargó su furica impotencia de un golpe contra la inocente lavadora.

La cual, sin embargo, no sufrió tanto como ella. Pues el movimiento brusco hizo mella en su bajo vientre y por consiguiente también sintió pinchazos en su cabeza, que le provocaban ligeros mareos.

— ¡Ouggh! —no pudo evitar quejarse, mientras se llevaba una mano a la zona afectada y se doblaba hasta acabar de rodillas en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse por unos momentos. Cualquiera que la viese pensaría que le estaba haciendo una reverencia de disculpa al pobre aparato— Duele, duele, dueleee...

Es como si la estuviesen desgarrando por dentro, maldita sea. ¿Y así tendría que ser todos los meses? Dios, matenla ya.

— Esto no puede seguir así... —se dijo en voz alta, con los dientes apretados.

Necesitaba distraerse. Necesitaba... descargar su furia contra algo.

* * *

Shura se encontraba paseando tan campante por los jardines de la academia. Una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y no podía ser de otra manera, si estaba disfrutando de su día de asuntos propios.

— ¡AAAAAH! Rico sol en la cara~~~~ —exclamó la mujer tan campante mientras extendía los brazos hacía el cielo.

Sin duda, para ella ese día era magnífico para estar viva.

Pero de repente...

La mujer amante de la ropa corta por poco y no lo contaba, cuando en menos de un segundo su sexto sentido detectó peligro y no pudo que hacer otra cosa más que apartarse, cuando un fogonazo de luz cegadora pasó rozandole. Menos mal que solo le chamuscó las puntas. ¡Podría haber muerto atravesada ahí mismo!

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios...?!

— ¡Capitana Kirigakure! —escuchó que una voz de chica exclamaba, asombrada— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Shura desvió su impactada mirada hacía el gran boquete que el fogonazo de plasma había dejado en uno de los edificios de la Academia a su lado, la sala de entrenamientos, donde se encontraba una de las alumnas de Yukio Okumura, pistola de plasma en mano, rodeada de sus _familiares_ zorro y cara de circunstancias.

— Eres patética, humana —le dijo una de las zorras a Izumo—. Fallar un tiro tan fácil.

— Sí, muchas veces pienso que aun no está a nuestra altura —secundó la otra zorra.

Izumo simplemente las ignoró, ya estaba enteramente acostumbrada a sus comentarios hirientes para con todos y su gran egocentrismo.

— Lo lamento en verdad —insistió, pero realmente no parecía que lo sintiera, pues su cara era un claro ejemplo de la estoicidad pura, como siempre. Sin embargo, Shura notó un fallo en esa supuesta indiferencia, pues los labios de la chica en una fina línea detectaban su tensión—. No estaba pensando con claridad cuando dispare, no volverá a ocurrir.

Como si su vida nunca hubiera corrido peligro, la mujer comenzó a reír, un poco a costa de la peli violeta.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo disculpas o haciendo la declaración de la renta? —preguntó— No hace falta que me mires con esa cara tampoco.

— Es la cara con la que nació —dijo una de las zorras.

— Aunque no es muy sensible con ese tema, así que burlate todo lo que quieras —comentó la otra.

— Ya me tenéis harta vosotras dos —Izumo bufo mientras rompía el papel, haciendo que sus _familiares_ desaparecieran.

Shura silbo divertida mientras entraba a través del boquete.

— Madre mía, esto es un buen desperfecto —la mujer le sonrió sardónica—. Pero tranquila, les diré a todos que he sido yo, si me dices quien te ha cabreado tanto.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de la de ojos rojos. Desde el respeto a sus superiores, esa mujer era un caso perdido.

Izumo estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero en ese momento otro calambrazo en su bajo vientre la dejo tiesa como un palo. Shura elevó una ceja al notar su cara de espanto.

— D-disculpeme —y sin más se fue corriendo, dejando a una extrañada Capitana atrás.

* * *

— ¿Problemas para evacuar bien?

Izumo casi salta en su sitio de la sorpresa. ¡Shura la había seguido hasta los baños y la había esperado en la entrada! Su mirada pedante le hizo apretar los puños.

— Con el debido respeto, no le importa.

Shura hizo un infantil puchero, a la vez que no podía guardarse la risa para si.

La peli violeta bufo y, aunque fuera irrespetuoso, se dio la vuelta pretendiendo irse sin más.

— ¡Ah, ya veo lo que pasa! —exclamó la rubia. Izumo solo siguió andando, hasta que...— 'Andrés' puede ser un colega muy capullo a veces, ¿verdad, Kamiki?

La nombrada paró en secó y miró a la mujer con cara alarmada. Kirigakure solo sonrió mientras señalaba a la falda de la estudiante.

Izumo se quería morir: una mancha de sangre en la falda la delataba.

* * *

No recordaba sentirse tan avergonzada nunca antes en su vida. Y si por si sola ya no fuera suficientemente malo, tener a Shura presente solo lo convertía en un auténtico calvario.

La mujer la ayudó a mudarse de ropa (y de paso recomendarle compresas de mejor calidad), por lo que la más joven se vio obligada a soltarle toda la sopa.

— ¿Asi que nunca habías tenido la regla hasta ahora? —Izumo asintió, tensa— ¡Kamiki, ya eres oficialmente mujer, que gran noticia!

Pero la estudiante no compartía el entusiasmo de su superior.

— Aunque... es extraño que aparezca tan tarde. ¿Nunca te lo hiciste mirar?

— Estéril —el peso de la palabra hizo que Shura se quedara momentáneamente muda—. Eso fue hasta lo que llegaron los médicos. Que yo era estéril.

— ¿Y te ha venido, así de repente, ahora? ¿No sentías dolores antes o algo así? —la mujer se escuchaba preocupada.

Izumo negó.

— No hasta ahora, y es como si me estuvieran partiendo a la mitad —la joven hizo una mueca.

Sorpresivamente, la capitana la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr, obligando a la otra a correr también.

— ¿Pero qué...?

— ¡Estas cosas tienen que tratarse, Kamiki! —exclamó— Tendrías que haberlo dicho antes.

* * *

Izumo se quería morir. Shura la había llevado casi a rastras hacía la tienda de Shiemi. Oh, Dios, no, ella iba a decírselo todo.

— Venga, entremos.

"No" —pensó la otra. Pero ya no tenía caso.

* * *

Hinojo y cacao. Eso fue lo que la mujer le pidió a Shiemi y, para agradecimiento de la peli violeta, le mintió y dijo que Izumo solo estaba ahí acompañandola.

— Perfecto, ahora iremos a la frutería.

— ¿Para qué es todo eso? —le preguntó la joven.

— ¿Quieres que te deje de doler como si te estuvieras muriendo, o no?

— Esa pregunta está de más —contesto Izumo.

— Entonces vamos directas a la frutería.

* * *

— Tomalo —Shura le dejo en las manos un níspero recién comprado, que tenía muy buena pinta, después de haberle quitado las hojas.

Ambas se encontraban en la cocina que compartían las dos aprendices a exorcista.

— ¿Esto me aliviara el dolor?

— Solo una parte —Shura comenzó a hervir las hojas del níspero, para sorpresa de Izumo—. Recuestate en tu cama, debes descansar.

No pudo negarse.

* * *

Después de tomar la fruta, Shura le colocó con cuidado las hojas de níspero hervidas en su bajo vientre y también la obligó a tomarse una infusión echa con el hinojo molido.

Dios, estaba asquerosa, pero la rubia no le permitió hacerle ascos y tuvo que tomarse hasta cuatro tazones.

La habría matado por eso, si no fuera porque...

— ¡El dolor, no está!

Izumo se sentía renovada, y después de al menos dos horas la rubia le permitió levantarse.

— No sabría como agradecerte...

Shura la cortó con una mano

— Ya hablaremos de eso, Kamiki. Porque esto no acaba aquí. Iré a hablar con Mephisto, necesitas un hospital.

— Pero, ¡no puede ser tan malo...! ¿o sí?

Shura no le contestó, simplemente se largó muy rápido.

— Rara... —soltó Izumo a la nada.

* * *

A partir del día siguiente Izumo fue trasladada de forma temporal a su casa. Sus padres estaban felices, resultaba que al final si tendrían posibilidad de llegar a ser abuelos algún día. Pero tenían que reconocer que esa situación no era la más normal después del diagnóstico de los médicos hace cinco años. Aun así la joven sería de nuevo sometida a pruebas, para descubrir que era eso en verdad.

Pero con el truco que le enseñó Shura, el dolor de sus menstruaciones nunca volvió a ser tan fuerte como esos agónicos primeros dos días.

A día de hoy seguía comiéndose la cabeza, pensando como devolverle el favor.

— Tienes que reconocer, Kamiki, que a veces que te ayuden no es tan malo.

— No —dijo la peli violeta, tajante.


End file.
